


Favors

by schim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee offers Equius a Faygo and Equius repays the highblood for his generosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I started working on for the kinkmeme when it first started. I never ended up releasing it until now. I can't even remember the kink for this one.

How someone of such high status could sink so low was beyond Equius. He lifted a lip as he drug slow judging eyes over Gamzee's room. The décor was simply abhorring. Garbage, horns and cheap sugary drinks, was to be expected of the gutterbloods, but not those with as wonderful, brilliant, perfect-- Equius's thought was interrupted by the appearance of a red bottle in his face.

“It's bitchin', man.” Gamzee smiled over the offered Faygo.

Equius took a second to glance between the bottle and its bearer. His brow twitched ever so slightly in utter contempt for the drink. Very carefully, he ran over calculated responses in his head. One had to tread with caution when dealing with an insane and confused highblood.

“I wouldn't want to take from your personal supply.”

Gamzee mouth opened with a soundless laugh. “What? Nah. It's all motherfuckin' cool as shit, really.”

“It isn't.” Equius eyed the Faygo. “An inferior has no right to take the belongings of a superior.”

“You ain't ganking my shit. I'm just sharing the motherfuckin' wealth of this miracle brew.”

The soda hissed as Gamzee twisted off the cap and placed the bottle in Equius's very reluctant hand.

“Your tastebuds will be all flipping the fuck out, man.” He beamed. “Try it.”

A wave of unexpected heat ran through Equius's body. He blinked, caught completely off guard by it. The command, while simple, sounded so delightful coming from the highblood.

Once the sugar saturated liquid hit Equius's tastebuds, he choked back the urge to spit. Gamzee's brow furrowed in concern, but Equius silently assured him he was fine as he swallowed and gasped. For someone accustomed to only drinking the finest milk in the universe, Faygo was like pure carbonated poison.

“Do you... Do you want me to finish?”

“What? Aw, man. If you ain't feeling it, then I don't want you to be all forcing yourself.”

The vile flavor lingered as Equius set the soda down on a nearby desk.

“What else would you desire of me?”

“Huh?” Gamzee tilted his head.

“You have so graciously provided me with shelter and,” Equius paused to find as gentle wording as possible, “beverages. As a subordinate, I cannot accept these freely.”

A light of realization lit up in Gamzee's mind.

“You mean something all like that bitchin' roleplay? With me all yo, man, do as I fuckin' say or I'm gonna get all motherfuckin' scary up in this bitch?”

“Yes.” Another hot shiver tingled through Equius as he recalled. “Yes, exactly like that.”

Gamzee put a thoughtful finger to his lip, smearing his lipstick as he scanned his room. His gaze landed on the bottle of Faygo.

“Look at this fuckin' miracle brew, all open and losing its magic. You best be cappin' that shit right now.”

As Equius moved to pick up the cap and bottle, his breath quickened. Just the simplest of demands made him feel something hot and deep inside himself. It was something he didn't quite understand, but it felt marvelous.

“Now put that brew with its brothers over there before I lose my shit with you.” Gamzee pointed at a pile of Faygo by the door.

Equius set the bottle down with the others, shivering at the thought of the highblood losing his temper. “Do I have permission to call you sir?”

“Sir? You want to call me motherfuckin' sir? That shit ain't cool. Are you trying to say I am all old and shit?” Gamzee put a hand on his hip in the most dramatic pose he could muster. “You're really trying to flip my shit something wicked, aren't you?”

The heat of Equius skin was enough to send a tiny bead of sweat down his temple. “No. No. I would never want to upset my superior.”

“I am this motherfuckin' close to making all sorts of wicked mad noise.” Gamzee held his fingers less than an inch apart.

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“There is.” Gamzee folded his arms across his chest. “Get on your motherfuckin' knees.”

Equius dropped down with a thump, excitement pulsating through his body with a revived vigor.

“Now apologize all fuckin' proper and shit. You gotta prove to a brother that you mean what you fuckin' say.”

“I apologize for my insolence, superior. It is not worth your gracious forgiveness.” Equius swallowed as he breathed through parted lips. “I will do anything to prove my undying devotion to you.”

“Anything.” Gamzee repeated, pondered a second, and then smiled. “Pick up that motherfuckin' club.”

Equius glanced down to his side where one of the highblood's absurd juggling clubs lay. He picked it up and looked back at Gamzee for further instruction.

“Lick that motherfucker like it's fuckin' candy flavored or some shit.”

Equius blinked, but obeyed. He opened his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along the surprisingly smooth surface. Once he reached the large base, he pressed the whole flat of his tongue against it, dragging it down to the handle.

It lacked flavor except for on the handle, where the subtle flavor of Gamzee still clung to it. Equius let out a soft, ragged breath; Gamzee was _delicious_. Heat began to grow elsewhere, radiating from his tight stomach muscles and below. For a moment, Equius was lost in the pleasure, and he mindlessly swirled his tongue, trying to lap up any remaining flavor.

The sound of metal scraping against metal snapped Equius out of it. In his bliss, he hadn't noticed Gamzee walk across the room and dip his fingers into a tin of sopor slime. Equius stopped mid-lick to watch as Gamzee sucked slime off his fingers. Something in the highblood's expression changed when their eyes met and he scooped more slime out.

“That's fuckin' perfect.” Gamzee strolled over to stand in front of Equius. “You can put that mad shit back down.”

After Equius set the club down, he was met with Gamzee's partially exposed belly and a thick layer of sopor slime smeared across it.

“Will you look at this motherfuckin' wicked shit right here? I went and got my miracle pie all over like some clumsy-ass motherfucker.”

Equius leaned forward a little, his senses filled with the dull smell of the slime and the slightly musky underlying scent of the highblood himself.

“Shall I clean it off?”

“Shit yea, man. That shit best be motherfuckin' spotless when you're through with it.”

Equius lifted his hand, but it was blocked by Gamzee's sticky fingertips.

“Naw. Not with your digits. Be all up on that shit like you were tongue respectin' that jugga-club.”

Equius hesitated. “This isn't meant to be ingested.”

“Was that some disrespect flowing out your mouth like some weakass beats?”

“N-no.”

“Get on that shit like sweat on a motherfuckin' musclebeast.”

The first lick was short and quick. Equius closed his eyes, expecting a horrible flavor to attack his tastebuds. Instead, it was slightly sweet with a hint of tang. Equius wouldn't call it good, but it wasn't unbearable either. He went for a second, fuller lick.

Gamzee's stomach muscles flexed under Equius's warm tongue. The highblood's mouth opened slightly, and the audible breath that purred out made Equius's already uncomfortable pants tighten. He placed a hand down on his own leg, stroking along his thigh. It didn't seem right to touch himself without permission, but holding back wasn't easy with Gamzee making such delicious noises.

At first Equius thought it was the highblood's pure magnificence, but everything seemed so-- magical. He let out a hot sigh of desperate need over Gamzee’s wet belly.

Gamzee groaned softly above him. “Shit, man.”

All barriers of reason crumbled, and there was only bliss. It was warm and tingling and washed over Equius in waves of hot shivers. His tongue dipped down to reach some slime that had snaked its way down beneath the rim of Gamzee's pants. The hand that wasn't sneaking up his own thigh found its way to the top button of the highblood's pants.

With a jerk of his fingers, the button was gone, and Gamzee's pants slipped down a few inches.

Concerns about proper caste behavior melted away as Equius leaned forward and licked the highblood's deep purple boxers. Gamzee's hardon wasn't as full as the painful one in Equius's pants, but it quickly grew as he licked along the clothed shaft.

Gamzee's chest heaved with a low sigh as Equius pulled down the highblood's underwear and lapped at his bare dick. Equius's body trembled as he took him in his mouth. In this strange, slime induced state, he wanted nothing more than to have Gamzee inside him. The mere thought made him moan against his member and grope his suffering own.

Gentle fingers slid down to stroke Equius's hair. Confused, he looked up.

“You're working some wicked fuckin' magic there.” Gamzee took in a sharp breath. “But you gotta put this shit on motherfuckin' pause.”

Equius blinked as Gamzee pushed him off his dick. If he wasn't drugged, Equius would have thrown a fit, but instead he just made a sad little sound.

“Get on your motherfuckin' toes.”

Standing was something of a challenge for Equius's shaky legs.

“Now turn around, face the wall, and put your motherfuckin' hands on that bitch like you're giving it a double highfive.”

As soon as Equius's hands touched the cold wall, Gamzee pressed against him, hands fumbling with the other's pants. Equius trembled harder, and groaned as excitement tore through him. He was not worthy of such treatment from a superior. He tried to protest, but the words wouldn't come. They didn't want to.

Gamzee tugged Equius's pants down just below his ass before he pulled away.

“Hnn.” Equius whined.

The highblood returned and a lukewarm liquid dripped down Equius's back. He jerked with a surprised squeak.

“I am one clumsy motherfucker today,” Gamzee muttered as he trailed a finger along the slime.

Equius's breath hitched when the finger brushed against his entrance. It teased with small swirling motions, producing pitiful, anxious whines from Equius, who arched his back for more.

“P-please.” Equius struggled to speak through desperate panting.

“Hmm.” Gamzee worked the tip of his finger inside and Equius gasped. “You've been one hell of a loyal fucking subordinate today. That's all something to get a bitchin' reward for and shit.”

“I-I would g-greatly appr-”

There was no hope of a coherent sentence once Gamzee pressed inside.

A deep, broken gasp shook Equius as a second slicked finger joined the first, slowly thrusting in and out of him. Equiu's hips rose, wanting more than just the highblood's hand. His nails scraped against the wall in desperate anticipation, leaving tiny indents in the metal.

When Gamzee pulled his fingers away, all Equius could manage was a tiny whimper.

“Are you ready?” Gamzee whispered low into Equiu's ear as he leaned over him. His voice and demeanor were oddly serious and oddly gentle.

Equius's desperate sounds grew when he felt the tip of Gamzee's cock, hot and slick.

“Y-yes, h-highblood. Y-yesyesyes.” He had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming as Gamzee slid inside.

The sopor slime was an excellent lube. In one slow thrust, Gamzee's cock was completely enveloped in Equius's tight inner muscles, which shuddered around his length. Gamzee huffed something into Equius's ear, but all he could hear was the heat of his breath.

Sweat trickled down along Equius's body, soaking both of them as their bodies ground against each other. Gamzee didn't seem to mind and ran his hands along the other boy's torso, which glided over the hard muscles.

“You're made of miracles.” Gamzee licked along Equiu's ear as his hands continued to explore his body between steady thrusts.

“Hnn. I. Ah.” Equius tried to say something as a hard blue blush flushed his body.

“Mmm.” Gamzee licked Equius's neck as his pace grew, his stomach muscles flexing against Equiu's lower back.

All sensations were magnified by the slime. The smell of the highblood, the feel of him, the heat of him, the gentle kisses that came between the soft laps of his long tongue; all attacked Equiu's body with overpowering euphoria. He trembled, struggling to keep breathing. Behind him, Gamzee's pace quickened, his breath came in hot bursts along Equius's damp neck and shoulders. One hand was braced on Equius's hip while the other wrapped around his cock. Gamzee stroked to match the rhythm of their rocking bodies.

Equius gasped when Gamzee hit something inside of him. Something that shocked his body like electric ecstasy.

Equius's reaction seemed to have ignited something in the highblood, who aimed a direct, hard thrust at the same spot. Equius cried out, nearly brought to the brink of tears by the flurry of sensations building up inside him. With hot, driven purpose, Gamzee's thrusts became wild, erratic, driving into the sweet spot mercilessly.

“Fuck.” Gamzee groaned into his ear as he hit his peak.

The feel of Gamzee's release filling him was the breaking point. Equius's whole body quaked and heaved, nails clawing through the metal of the wall, mind lost in the fervor of the moment. If his breath hadn't have been completely knocked out by the tsunami wave of pleasure, Equius would have screamed Gamzee's name over and over as he came.

The highblood kept stroking until the last of Equius's release dripped from him, leaving tiny black kisses along his neck.

Equius struggled to keep standing. “T-thank you, highblood.”

Gamze just wrapped his arms around him and smiled.


End file.
